A toaster oven is used for a variety of cooking and food heating tasks. A toaster oven will be used, for example, for toasting a wide variety of breads (including frozen bread, bagels and pizza), baking cakes, and broiling meats (grilling).
Handling the aforementioned tasks successfully requires powerful heating elements and temperature control over these heating elements that is sophisticated and versatile. In turn, easy and versatile control over the heating elements is facilitated by a user interface that permits a user to utilise the various functions of the oven in a convenient and safe way.
Details in the construction of a toaster oven are contained in the Applicant's co-pending Australian Provisional Application No. 2008901884 which is incorporated herewith, in its entirety, by reference.